starwarscrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
RP:Zombies/Outbreak
The following is the prologue to the RP, known only as Zombies. It describes the outbreak, and how it was originally started, of the RAGE virus. Andromeda Science Facilites-30 miles east of Roswell, New Mexico "Is that virus done Dr. M?", the man questioned. He was dressed in a formal marine uniform, with many medals and ribbons attached. He wore the rank of Sergeant Major, and was in charge of subduing the Healthcare protesters in Texas. He, himself, was from Tyler, Texas, on the border of Texas and Louisiana, and was white. He was buff, strong, and tall, with whitish-blue eyes, many battle scars, no hair, and very short, stubby fingers. The Sergeant, named Thomas, tapped his foot impatiently. He wanted a prototype of the virus, and he was going to test it on a mouse. The scientist, Dr. Mikovavitch, or just Dr. M, walked out with a crimson red virus sample. It was the first, waterborne, as the real virus was going to be airborne. "It is v-ready." The scientist, his face dappled with scars, wrinkles, and sunspots, his hair jet black, obviously colored, put his glasses on, and poured a bit of the virus into the mouse's water bowl. At the site of the trickling water, the mouse hopped over. He lapped it up, and small sneezes were produced. "And what exactly does the virus do?", Major Thomas asked, his voice highly southern. Dr. M looked up. "Well, the virus takes about five minutes to initiate, so while that happens, I'll tell you about it. The Rapid Anger/Germ Extermination Virus, known by me as the Rage virus, fills the victim with a toxin that triggers the brain to send one thought, anger, to the victim. They will then become filled with anger, and begin striking down their own. I wasn't sure about this at first, because of the risk of lawsuit, as they are killing each other, but I am now sure that no death will come." As Dr. M was about to continue, the mouse started shaking wildly. He squealed extremely loudly, and started banging his head on the glass wall. He grabbed a piece of the terrain, straw, threw it around, and shook it crazily in his mouth. He started to jump, but then Dr. M threw something into the water, a powder. As the water splashed, the mouse calmed down, and he fell over, and died. "Are you sure death won't happen to the humans? We wouldn't want that, now would we?" The doctor signaled no with his head, and walked over to a special freezer, and brought out a few bottles of the virus. He brought it with him over to Thomas. It was a gas, red, floating around through the the bottles. "These specimens are the first of the airborne. You know my price, Mr. Waksman." Thomas nodded, and brought out a check. 20 million dollars, US, for a C-130 full of the virus. "Thank you. The rest of the airborne will be arriving at your plane shortly. Goodbye, Mr. Thomas Waksman. And thank you!" Thomas walked out, and left to the plane. Stage Two: Andromeda Science Factories-Outbreak Six hours later, Dr. M was alone in his office, the executioners, and murderers, and others, just a hallway away, locked up in their cells, willing test subjects who would rather go through experiments than be executed. The former wrestler, and private security guard of Andromeda, was the only one there besides Dr. M that was loose. Dr. M walked outside his room, and was going to do a test of himself on a subject. Dr. M opened the door to the next hallway, got to the first subject's door, and opened it. Just as he opened it, the security guard walked by, and stumbled onto Dr. M. One of the bottles dropped. It broke, and the red tinted gas floated upwards. Dr. M gasped, stared at the guard and the prisoner for a second, and then ran. The guard was about to say sorry, when he started coughing rapidly, along with the prisoner. The prisoner took the opportunity, and grabbed the guard's baton. He whacked him on the back of the head with it, and the guard crumpled to the ground, his hat falling over. The prisoner laughed, and the virus entered him. He started, too, coughing rapidly. He ran over to the other prisoners doors, opening each of them. One of the others sneezed. As they were getting loose, Dr. M was on his way out of the building. Before he could get out, one of the prisoners used the guard's key, and unlocked the case to the LOCKDOWN button. The prisoner hit it. Dr. M arrived at the door, and it locked. He ran to the nearest room. Locked. Next, he ran to the lounge. Locked. He jumped to the other side of the hallway, and the storage room opened. He got the key, and locked himself inside. An angry police officer, and a loose prisoner that was teeming with rage already would be after him. But worse was about to happen. The guard got up, and stared at the prisoner in front of him. It had been five minutes. The prisoner laughed. "Your out numbered, suckf**k!", the prisoner said, spitting at the guard. He didn't flinch. The first prisoner had leaned over on a wall, saying his stomach was acting up. The police officer just stared at the one who had spitted at him, as others crowded around him. The police officer started to growl. The prisoners backed up. He opened his mouth, and dark, crimson blood leaked out. This wasn't supposed to happen. More blood started to pour out, and as a liter came out, the guard's skin paled. His eyes yellowed, and in an instant, he had pounced on the first prisoner he met. The prisoner screamed, and they hit the guard with his baton. He bit the prisoner, and he pounced up. The two screamed wildly, strange rasps, and started killing the humans, infected some. From inside the storage room, Dr. M cried. He kept his hand clasped on the check, scared well of the screams coming from the hallway over. Zombies. Prisoners screamed wildly, running throughout the hallway, infecting any survivor. One banged on the door, but no one was there. A zombie ran up behind him, and brought him down. Four more came, and pounced on him. Dr. M watched, as one ran up to the door, scaring him. Dr. M backed up as it threw up blood on the door. More approached, banging on the door. They eventually broke through, and Dr. M screamed and cried, as he was surrounded. They pounded him down, his own creation killing him. His last words were in agony and regret. Stage 3: Amarillo, Texas-Healthcare Protesting, and The Biggest Mistake Ever Thomas laughed. "Finally a fix for these old goons.", he said, looking out the window at the hundreds of protesters, some elderly, most white, some younger. Thomas took out a cigar from his mouth, and spoke. "Open the cargo doors." The cargo doors opened, and a strong wind rushed through the C-130 Hercules. "Here we go. Drop the cargo." Five men nodded, and unlatched two-hundred bottles of the gas, safely in Styrofoam crates. They would burst upon impact, cracking the glass bottles, and releasing the virus. Little did they know of the results, and Dr. M's fate. The protesters screamed, as the police backed away, their Riot Shields still standing forward. One shouted, "THEIR BACKING OFF!", as another screamed, "THEIR GETTING THE POINT!". The rioters started cheering, when one hollered over them all, "THEY DROPPED A BOMB!". The Styrofoam hit the ground, and it shattered, along with the glass bottles, as the people hid their heads. They, one by one started coughing and sneezing, and started to feel the results of the virus. One by one, they started leaking the virus. As Thomas watched them cough and sneeze, he sniffed the air. "What's that smell like, Corporal?" The Corporal backed away, and said, "Sir, that's not a good idea." Thomas winced, and immediately through up blood. His blood type was O-. The virus would react immediately with the universe blood type. He ran to the Corporal, who had just shoved down the virus, and bit him. As the virus spread, one by one, they all became infected, and behind them, was the hundreds of citizens now raging through, infected each other, and killing the rest, one by one. They screamed and hollered, and bit and scratched, and they ran across the city. They were going to infect Amarillo. They went away from each other, and broke down doors in houses, infecting citizens, stores, restaurants, and hotels. More zombies came pouring out of the buildings, and back aboard the plane, the pilot and co-pilot were trying to angle the plane upwards, so the zombies would fall out, while the co-pilot was holding the door. As he angled the plane, he contacted the White House. "Code Red, Code Black, whatever! Get the president to Air Force one, mishap in virus in Amaril-" The door broke down, and zombies rushed through. Thomas had a look of hate in his eyes, as the Purple Heart fell off, and onto the poor pilot. He screamed, as the zombie killed him. The co-pilot too, yelled at the top of his lungs, and together, they went down. The plane, was not in control, but the comm was still broadcasting. As the plane went down, Washington heard. It started spinning, and crashed, with an explosion. It was gone. Amarillo was going to fall.